


A Shocking Discovery

by Caprichoso



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Orgasm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprichoso/pseuds/Caprichoso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua fondly remember one of Gon's more harebrained ideas, and its unintended consequences. Essentially just a flimsy excuse to write some Nen-based nookie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Transferring another work from my Tumblr (fartoomanycrushes). I’m taking massive liberties with plot because I can. 
> 
> There is some adolescent exploration, but nothing too explicit is described in detail until the boys are of age.

 

 

“Hey, Killua,” Gon murmured, fingers not halting their journey through strands of white. “Do you remember the day I got my Nen back?”

* * *

_“No. It’s a stupid idea, and I’m not doing it.”  
_

_“Killua!” Gon insisted, grasping his boyfriend’s hands. “You haven’t even really listened to the idea yet!”_

_Killua jerked away and took a few steps back. “You told me enough to know exactly where this is going!” Clasping his hands together and putting on his most ridiculous pair of puppy dog eyes, he switched to a higher-pitched voice. “‘Remember how the Chimera Ants got Nen?’ I am not going to risk killing you just so you can get your damn Jajanken back!”  
_

_“I never said to hit me as hard as you could,” Gon shot back, “And I don’t know why you’re getting so squeaky. My voice is deeper than yours. It has been for a while now.”  
_

_There was no arguing with that; Gon was right, at least about the voice. Just a force of habit, really, but Killua wasn’t going to admit being wrong about anything. Not when something like this was on the table too. “Why is getting your Nen back so important, anyway? You’ve been living without it for a while now, and you’ve been just fine.”_

_“No, I haven’t been living without it. I’ve been_ existing _without it. I haven’t been fine, and you know it.”_

_“I don’t get it, Gon. You’re in incredible shape. You can probably beat almost anyone in the world in a fight as long as they don’t use Nen.”  
_

_“And if they do?”  
_

_“That’s why I’m here. You’re my best friend; I’m going to protect you.”  
_

_“And you’re_ my  _best friend, Killua! You think I don’t want to protect you too?” The words were screamed; Gon stood, fists clenched, tears welling in his eyes.  
_

_Seconds passed in silence; with every blink, every breath, the picture shifted, turning the abstract into something simple, comprehensible. “This… this isn’t really about you, is it, Gon? You don’t want to get your Nen back for yourself; you want it to keep…” He swallowed hard, trying unsuccessfully to dislodge the lump in his throat. “To keep me safe?”_

_Amber eyes burned with anger and determination, not reduced in the slightest by the tear that slid down Gon’s cheek. “No one I care about is getting hurt because I’m powerless to help them. No one, ever again. Especially not you.”_

* * *

“Yup,” Killua replied, a little smile tugging at his lips. “Especially the… situation that we weren’t expecting.”

* * *

_“So I’ve been thinking, maybe when I gave up my Nen, my pores just closed again. If that’s true, then we should be able to reopen them with your Hatsu.”  
_

_A white eyebrow rose. “You want me to electrocute you.”_

_Gon shot him a sheepish grin, one hand going behind his head. “Just a little? Like, not trying to do damage, just enough to expose my body to Nen safely.”_

_With a sigh, Killua scrubbed a hand across his face and nodded. “Okay. I still think this is a stupid idea, but if you really want me to do this, I will.”_

_“Okay!” At that, Gon crossed his arms, reached to his waist, and stripped off his tank top in a single fluid motion.  
_

_“I-idiot!” exclaimed Killua, trying not to stare too hard at his best friend’s torso, especially not those fine, wispy hairs that had begun to grow just under his navel and trail downwards. He really didn’t need to think about where those led. “What are you doing that for?”  
_

_The black-haired boy shrugged, dropping the garment on the floor. “We need to open my pores with your Hatsu. Clothes would just get in the way of that, right?”_

_Sputtering and muttering, Killua sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him. “Just… get over here.”_

_“How do you want me?”  
_

Either less naked than you are now, or way more, _thought Killua,_ but I can’t decide which.  _“Just get comfortable,” he replied._

_He regretted his choice of words the moment Gon’s head plopped into his lap, wiggling back and forth in contentment. A tingling began in Killua’s pelvis, and he closed his eyes and breathed deeply._ Milluki naked. Milluki naked taking a dump. Milluki naked taking a dump after spoiled takeout.

_“This is comfy,” chimed Gon, doing nothing to help the situation.  
_

_Killua just sighed. “You ready?” At Gon’s nod, he summoned a small electrical charge to his fingertips and began running it along his friend’s bare chest._

_Gon stiffened and gasped, eyes going wide, but just as Killua was about to pull his hand away, he whispered, “K-keep going. It’s okay.”_

_As the assassin continued his ministrations, Gon grew more and more agitated, head lolling back and forth, tanned legs crossing and squirming as his toes curled and uncurled, little moans escaping from his mouth. “It feels… something’s happening. Please, don’t stop.”_

_With the reaction he was getting from Gon, Killua certainly didn’t plan on stopping._

* * *

“That was definitely a first,” chuckled Killua, tilting his head back to look up at his boyfriend. “Mostly because, y’know, people usually take off their pants before they cum.”

“H-hey,” Gon chided, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I was young. It’s not like that would happen now.”

“Oh? You’re saying I can’t make you cream your pants anymore?” Killua’s eyes lit up with a predatory gleam. “You willing to bet your ass on that?”

“Yup,” the black-haired boy shot back. “You try to make me cum in my pants, I try not to. Loser bottoms. Fifteen minute time limit?”

Twisting to face his lover, Killua ran teasing fingers up Gon’s thigh. “I won’t need fifteen, but if I have that much time, I might draw it out just to make you suffer.”

Gon grinned eagerly. “Prove it.” Stripping off his shirt, he lay back on the bed and waited.

Removing his own shirt to give Gon a view he’d enjoy, Killua climbed onto the bed and summoned sparks of electricity. Rather than go directly for his lover’s chest as he had in the past, though, he ran two fingers along Gon’s cheek, trailing along the bone and letting just enough current flow to give a mild tingling sensation. As Gon’s lips parted, Killua ghosted his fingers over them, then replaced his fingers with his lips.

Gon moaned into the kiss, his mouth greedy against Killua’s, all his demanding licks and sucks and bites forcing Killua to take a more aggressive road with his kisses in order to maintain control. He knew exactly what Gon was doing; if Killua got distracted, fifteen minutes would go by in a flash, and the assassin would lose. That wasn’t happening.

Killua ran his electricity up the inside of Gon’s arm, taking special care to circle at the inside of the elbow, and give even more attention to the line of muscle at his armpit. The whimper that echoed in Killua’s mouth let him know just how well it had been received; when he “accidentally” flicked across a nipple, he was rewarded with a sound somewhere between a moan and a yell.

It was time to move in for the kill. Breaking the kiss and shifting his body to straddle Gon’s hips, Killua let his weight come to rest atop the throbbing bulge in his boyfriend’s shorts. Bucking his hips back and forth with just a touch of sideways gyration added to the mix, he brought both index fingers to circle Gon’s nipples, running across them largely at random but not too often.

Turning his head to the side, Gon latched onto the knuckles of his index finger with his teeth, reducing to pitiful whimpers what would otherwise have been obscenely loud moans. Just one or two more tricks, and he was sure to lose this bet.

A few seconds later, Killua made his final gambit. Trapping Gon’s nipples between the thumb and index finger of each hand, he began pumping a mild but stimulating current through the circuit, sending electricity humming all throughout the surface of Gon’s chest, igniting every nerve ending at once. At the same time, the assassin’s other fingers turned to brush little sparks against those ultra-sensitive armpits, even as his ass ground against Gon’s cock.

With a desperate whimper that turned to an outright cry, Gon succumbed to the pleasure, his rod pulsing against Killua’s ass as warm, sticky wetness soaked through boxers and shorts alike. His legs thrashed, fists clenching as his hips bucked upwards of their own volition. Moments later, as he lay panting, occasional tremors still rocking his body, he turned his face back to Killua’s. “I… I guess I lost.”

Killua’s response was to reach a hand into his own shorts, freeing his own erection to stand proud against his stomach. “I guess that means you’d better get ready for me to fuck you senseless, then,” he purred.

Gon just swallowed hard and nodded, eyes wide with anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to therealgonzoldyck! She mentioned wanting a continuation of this a few times, and since it's her birthday, I figured I would see what I could do. The answer, is apparently, a whole lot of concentrated sin and kink.  
> New warnings added in the tags. If there's anything you shouldn't be reading, please check the tags ahead of time.

Killua stood still for a moment, planning his next attack even as his hand began to slowly pump his rod. His thumb swiped across the tip, collecting the sticky bead of moisture that had begun to form and smearing it over the entire head. "Clothes off," he ordered, shedding his own in a single, fluid motion. 

Gon let out a whine as he unzipped his shorts, face contorting in discomfort. "So sticky," he complained, squirming out of the wet garments and dropping them on the floor. A blush decorated his cheeks as he averted his eyes, hands coming down to cover his softening member. 

"Then you should work on your self-control," Killua replied, giving him a nonchalant shrug. "You're the one who started it, after all."

"Yeah, but..." Gon looked from side to side, searching for a retort, but found none. "It's not fair," he finished, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of fair, we had a deal." Stern-faced, Killua made a turning motion with a finger. "On your knees, ass up."

With a frustrated noise, Gon complied. He was unaccustomed to being the one in this position, and Killua intended to savor the occasion. As first one, then two well-lubed fingers made their way inside him, Gon made a noise of mild discomfort. "This always feels funny," he grumbled. "Can't you just put your dick in me instead? I can take-"

As Killua crooked his fingers ever so slightly, brushing Gon's prostate, he let a gentle stream of electricity flow through his hand, effectively silencing the boy- or rather, turning his words to incoherent moans.

Gon's member surged to life once more, and within mere seconds, his legs were trembling. "Whoa. Killua, I think I'm... I think I'm already close again."

"Do. Not. Come," Killua growled. "If you come again before me, I'm going to spank your ass till it's bright red on top and bruised underneath, and _then_ fuck you."

"K-Killua," whimpered Gon, clenching around his lover's fingers, "Please don't say that. You're gonna make me..." The boy trailed off, swallowing hard and biting his lip as his eyes squeezed shut.

One of Killua's eyebrows rose, and a wicked smile slid onto his face. It was as if Gon were a marionette, and the boy had just handed him his strings. Whether an accident or a calculated move, it didn't matter; there was no way he wasn't going to exploit this weakness. "Oh, really?" Slowly, teasingly, he used his free hand to caress Gon's ass, drawing a shudder. "You like the thought of me punishing you, Gon? You think it'd be sexy for me to spank you till you scream, till you cry, then use you like my own personal fucktoy, just an object to get off with?"

"Kil-" Gon choked out, legs trembling, fingers fisting in the sheets as he clung desperately to the frayed threads of self-control.  Between his thighs, a stream of precum dripped from his member with each throb, leaving a puddle of leaking desire to soak through the satin. "Please, I can't," he babbled. "If you keep talking like that..." As a spark jumped from Killua's palm to Gon's buttocks, the thought slipped from his grasp, shattering in a million irretrievable pieces, soon to be joined by his resolve.

"You'd better not come again yet," threatened Killua, sending wave after wave of pulsating pleasure through the fingers buried in Gon's hole. Even as he ordered his boyfriend to remain strong, he pushed him inexorably towards his undoing; Gon had provided him with an excuse, and he was going to take it. "If you do, I'm gonna make you regret it. I'll punish you like the naughty boy you are, beat you bloody before I ram my cock into you and fuck you raw and-"

With a strangled cry, Gon lost control, bathing his abdomen and the bedsheets with his second round of release. His muscles clamped down on Killua's fingers, pulsing with ecstasy, and Killua couldn't help but imagine the sensation of that around his member.  

As the boy panted and rested his head against the mattress, Killua let his electricity subside, but didn't remove his fingers. "Y'know, it's almost as if you _want_ me to punish you. Is that what you want, Gon?"

Gon drew a shuddering breath, then turned his head to meet Killua's gaze, a mixture of trepidation and anticipation swirling in golden irises. "If it's Killua, I want everything."

Killua gasped, eyes going wide as something at once searing hot and colder than the ocean's depths surged through his veins. The heat settled in his cheeks and groin in equal parts; the nervous, icy energy that accompanied it, however, pooled in his chest and stomach. "Idiot," he mumbled, barely fighting off the urge to cover his face with the hand that wasn't currently fingering his boyfriend. "Don't think you're gonna get a lighter punishment for trying to sweet-talk me. You've come twice now, and I haven't even gotten off once. You need to be taught a lesson."

Gon just shook his head, smiling that far-too-honest smile that had plagued Killua's thoughts since childhood. "I want you to do whatever you want to me, Killua."

Those words were his undoing. Removing his fingers, Killua fumbled with the lube beside them, dispensing a generous amount and slathering it on his aching, neglected cock, biting his lip to keep from making an embarrassing sound. When he was ready, he positioned himself at Gon's waiting hole, guiding the head in. As it popped in, he let out a hiss of pleasure that turned to a groan as he slowly- so excruciatingly slowly- pushed his hips forward to make Gon take another inch.

Gon let out a wanton moan, mouth agape, traces of saliva trailing down both sides of his chin unheeded. He began to rock backwards, drawing Killua in deeper, but clawed fingers against the small of his back halted his progress.

"We do this my way," Killua growled, pressing his fingernails in just shy of breaking skin. "You're gonna stay still and take what I give you, Gon. No more, no less. Do you understand?"

Dazed, the boy nodded, mute until a twitch from one of Killua's fingernails drew a tiny line of blood and a gasp from him. "Yes," he whimpered. "I understand."

Satisfied by the answer, Killua began moving again, drawing his member almost all the way out and then pushing in just the tiniest bit farther, each motion taking seconds to complete, seconds that left Gon in a gasping, needy puddle. The other boy had more girth, but Killua surpassed him in length, and he was exploiting it to the fullest in this torture. He didn't top as often as Gon, but when he did, his experience from the other end came in handy. For example, he knew that by going slowly, each centimeter that slid in felt like so much more; that would pay off especially when he angled his hips just right, just like...

Gon cried out, arching his back as Killua's length began gliding across his prostate, the seemingly endless insertion making his toes curl. "Big," he moaned, "So big, so good, so..." He trailed off, unable to summon words apart from his lover's name.

As Gon's hole clenched around him, Killua began picking up the pace ever so slightly, drawing delighted sounds and encouragement from the boy beneath him. Then, without warning, he withdrew his member, leaving Gon bereft and begging. "You were a bad boy, remember?" he crooned, gentle fingers trailing down Gon's back and ass. Just as recognition dawned in golden eyes, Killua brought both palms down with a vengeance, slamming into the tender flesh of Gon's buttocks.

Gon screamed, eyes going wide as he panted for breath. Just as he began to recover from the first blow, another three in rapid succession sent him reeling forward, howling his pain into the mattress. Taking the sheets between his teeth, he prepared himself for the onslaught.

Grabbing a fistful of Gon's hair and yanking him back upright with a savage tug, Killua used his other hand to deliver a series of slaps to a single rapidly-reddening spot. There would be no chance for his lover to adapt or predict, no preparation. He'd earned a punishment, and that was what Killua was going to give him. With another tug at the black hair bunched in his fingers, Killua sank his teeth into the side of Gon's neck, hard enough to draw blood. He sucked for a few seconds, then shoved the boy flat on the bed, raining lightning-fast swats on every inch of his ass until Gon's scream trailed away to nothing, empty lungs craving more fuel to express his agony. 

When Killua relented for a moment, the body beneath him quivered, sobs wracking powerful shoulders. A sudden terror clenched its icy fist inside Killua's chest: he'd gone too far. He'd gotten so carried away, he hadn't checked in with Gon even once since he'd started the spanking. "Gon," he murmured, tugging gently on his lover's shoulder to turn him over, an apology ready to fall from his lips, but as he took in Gon's appearance, his eyes went wide.

The boy was still crying, tears streaming from eyes screwed tightly shut from the pain, but his mouth was curved into a smile that could almost be described as beatific. And, more tellingly, his flagging erection had returned to full mast, flopping thick and heavy against his pelvis. 

"I was gonna ask if I went too far," Killua remarked, one side of his mouth quirking upwards, "But it looks like I already got my answer. _Someone's_ a pain slut."

Swallowing back a round of tears, Gon opened red-rimmed eyes to meet Killua's gaze. "Because it's you. I love everything my Killua gives me," he whispered. 

Killua's heart jumped to his throat, tears rushing to blur his vision. He didn't deserve someone like this; Gon shouldn't be so eager to accept the darkness that permeated Killua's very soul, shouldn't offer himself as a target for Killua's catharsis, yet he did. Gon was light, and Killua was nothing but shadow, had no light of his own to give Gon in return, but somehow that didn't matter to Gon... and deep down, beneath all his protests of logic and fairness, Killua was so _grateful_. 

"Idiot," he choked out, launching himself at his boyfriend and smashing their lips together in a desperate, tearful kiss. Salt and copper and desire danced on their tongues, each moaning into the other's mouth as the kiss deepened. As Killua unconsciously thrust his hips forward, their erections brushed together, and he pulled away with a gasp, reaching for the lube.

"Wanna fuck you now," he murmured, furiously spreading slickness across his cock. "Wanna make you feel good, make you come so hard." His eyes locked with Gon's, striving to say everything that he couldn't bring himself to say aloud. _I want to show you how much I love you, and this is the only way I know how. Please, let me show you, Gon._

"I want you, Killua," Gon said, nodding as he spread his legs and wrapped his arms around Killua's neck, dragging him closer. As Killua entered him, his groan was swallowed by his lover's affection-hungry mouth, and then their fingers intertwined as Killua began to rock back and forth. He still moved slowly, but with a far different intent than before. There was no more torture here; only a desire to savor, to take his time and prolong the pleasure he gave Gon, to stretch this moment they were sharing to last forever, or as close as he could manage. Gon deserved an eternity of happiness, and Killua was going to do his damnedest to give it to him.

Minutes, hours, lifetimes passed, limbs and hearts intertwined, until the inevitable appeared on the horizon. "Killua," Gon gasped, fingers caressing his lover's cheek, "I'm close, Killua, so close."

Summoning his Hatsu for one last surprise, Killua splayed a palm over Gon's chest, letting electricity flow through both his hands as he began stroking Gon's member with renewed vigor. In mere seconds, the boy stiffened and let out a cry of completion, spraying his seed over Killua's hand and chest and his own stomach. As Gon's insides pulsated in the throes of orgasm, squeezing the rod inside him even tighter, Killua gasped and shuddered, hips losing all sense of rhythm as he groaned out Gon's name and released his load deep inside the boy. Utterly spent, Killua collapsed atop his boyfriend, heedless of the sweaty, sticky mess between them.

It was likely several minutes before Killua stirred, not that he had an accurate grasp of time at that particular moment. With a sigh that was equal parts satisfaction and disgust, he pulled out of Gon and trudged off to the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth and soaking it in warm water, he wrung it out, then returned to bed to clean up. Gon barely moved as Killua ran the washcloth over his abs, but as it reached his now-flaccid member, he twitched. "Sensitive," he whined, a halfhearted hand trying to push the washcloth away.

"I'm not cuddling with you while we're all sticky," Killua replied. "The other option is a shower. Do you want to get in the shower?"

With a sigh, the boy removed his hand, placing the arm over his face as he submitted to the cleaning. "'m not goin' anywhere," he mumbled into the crook of his elbow. "For like a week." 

Killua chuckled, wiping himself off and hanging the rag on their laundry hamper. "In that case, I guess I'll have to bring you everything, you big baby. Anything you want right now?"

Gon's arm fell away, and he sat up halfway, eyes alight. "Ice cream?"

"We're out of ice cream," Killua replied. "You ate the last of it with your cereal yesterday, remember? I'd have to go out to the store and..." he trailed off, glaring at his boyfriend. "That is not fair."

Gon had rolled over onto his stomach, turning to fix Killua with a pleading puppydog look, complete with slightly pouting lip. "Please, Killua?"

Letting out a long-suffering sigh (and totally not smiling at how cute Gon looked, not even a little bit), Killua shuffled to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, grumbling as he went. At least with Godspeed, he could be back within a couple minutes. "You're lucky I like you, idiot."

Gon had the audacity to giggle. "Yeah, I am."


End file.
